Paramount's Carowinds
Paramount's Carowinds is a theme park located at Charlotte,North Carolina and also one of the other Paramount-Rebirth Parks.It's currently owned by Paramount Parks (From 1993-2006; 2017-present). Formerly owned by Cedar Fair (2006-2016) Paramount In Late Winter 2016 Paramount Parks And Unused Carowinds Will Become Paramount's Carowinds And The Planet Snoopy Area Area Will Be Rethemed Into Nickelodeon Universe Area And Old Rides Formerly Themed To Paramount Movie's Will Comeback And They added 6 new zones: PBS Kids World Of Fun, Cartoon Network City,Hanna Barbara Land, South Park,MTV Backlot. and ROBLOXLand. Most Of The Ride's Are Themed To Paramount Nickelodeon,Comedy Central, Hanna Barbara , Cartoon Network, Looney Tunes, PBS Kids and Roblox. Attractions Roller Coasters * MTV Music Coaster - A B&M Hyper Coaster Themed To MTV. (Formerly Intimidator.) * Beavis & Butt-Head: That Was A Cool Ride - 'A dueling roller coaster loosely based on MTV's ''Beavis & Butt-Head.(2017) Replaced Thunder Road. * '''Borg Assimilator - A Vekoma Flying Dutchman Coaster themed to Star Trek. (Formerly Nighthawk) * Top Gun: The Jet Coaster- A B&M Inverted Roller Coaster Ride themed around the movie "Top Gun".(Formerly AfterBurner) * Wayne's World: The Hurler- '''a wooden roller coaster based off the 1993 film, Wayne's World. Added 1994. * '''Escape from Congo - A Arrow Dynamics Steel Looping Roller Coaster Themed To The 1995 Movie Congo.(Formerly Carolina Cyclone.) * The Loud House: Twisted Timbers - A wooden roller coaster based on the Show Of The Same Name * Carolina Goldrusher - A Arrow Dynamics Steel Family Roller Coaster. * FACE/OFF - A Vekoma Boomerang Coaster. (Formerly Carolina Cobra.) * Steven Universe: The Rainbow of Light ''' - A B&M Hyper Coaster Themed To Steven Universe (Formerly Fury 325.) * '''Ghost In The Shell: Battle For Tokyo (3D Motion Simulator Roller Coaster)- A 3D Indoor Rollercoaster loosely based on the 2017 film starring Scarlett Johansson.(2017) * Italian Job: Stunt Track - '''A Premier Rides Family Launched Roller Coaster Themed To The Italian Job.(2017) * '''Yogi Bear - A RMC Hybrid Wooden Coaster Themed To Yogi Bear (2017) * Regular Show Coaster - A indoor Wild Mouse coaster.(2017) * Finn Flyers: Take flight as you ride on Jake the Dog transformed into a Hang Glider over Cartoon Network City.(2017) * The Powerpuff Coaster '- an B&M dulling inverted roller coaster themed to ''The Powerpuff Girls.(Note:This B&M dulling inverted roller coaster Was Formly At Universal's Ilands Of Adventure In Orlando Flordia Whrere It Was Know As Dulling Dargons (1999-2010) And Dragon Challenge (2010-2017) When Dragon Challenge Closed It Got Relocated To Paramount's Carowinds In Charlotte,North Carolina Whrere It Was Now Know As The Powerpuff Coaster With A Re-Theme New Panit On The Coaster And New B&M renovated trains And On Borad Soundtrack)(2017) * '''XJ9: Jenny Wakeman Coaster - A RMC Hybrid Woden Family Coaster.(2017) * Rugrats Runaway Reptar '''- A Vekoma Suspended Family Coaster.(Formerly Flying Ace Aerial Chase.) * '''Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - - A 200-foot-long (61 m) children's coaster from E.F. Miler. Themed To Paw Patrol.(Formerly ''Lucy's Crabbie Cabbie. 2010-2016)'' * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo MagiCoaster '''-A Vekoma Dulling Family Coaster. based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents '''Theme: '''The Fairly OddParents '''Map Info: Take on a magical rollercoaster ride run by Wanda and Cosmo.(2017) * Spongebob's Pineapple Coaster-A Vekoma Family Coaster Themed To Spongebob.Note:This Ride Is Simalrr To Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster At Universal Studios Florida But It Has Yellow ''tracks and Blue supports instead of Red tracks and Blue supports.(2017) * Thomas' Railroad - A kids runaway train themed to Thomas the Tank Engine. * '''Purple Streak' - A Zamperla kiddie coaster. Theme: Barney & Friends. Height restriction: 36-60". * 'Ryan's Big Coaster '- A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost.(2017) * '''Eric's School of Flight- '''TBA. Thrill Rides * Southern Star-A Looping Starship thrill ride. * '''Canary 751 River Adventure - '''a Vekoma Shoot-The-Chutes dark ride. * TBA. Category:Viacom Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Category:Theme Parks Category:Nintendo